Together or Not
Meeting new cats... Changing our ways... Learning more... Are they staying or leaving? Uniting or separating? Accept their roles...or run away from them... Enjoy! ッ xoxoxo Hiddensun♥ Characters SpirirtClan Spirit -' ''Pure white tom with eyes that shine with all his spirit. Self proclaimed God that is still alive. Leader. ''Aura - ''Blue-gray she-cat with silver flecks and peaceful green eyes. She sees the power and will to live of a cat. Second in command. ''Umbra - ''She-cat that has the ability to see darkness through a cat. Black she-cat with huge green eyes. ''Joy -'' She-cat that makes the happiness in the cat's life and starts the life. Bright ginger she-cat with lime-green eyes. ''Sorrow - ''She-cat that is able to control a little bit of their sorrow. Solid gray she-cat with amber eyes. ''End -'' Tom that causes a cat to die, but his powers have a limit that only when necessary. Golden tabby tom, with blue eyes. ''Anima -'' She-cat is a cat that interprets symbols, visions and feelings. Silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. ''Tempus -'' Tom who can see the past of those to whom he comes near. Dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes. ''Solis - ''Tom that has the ability to see through an animal's eyes. Tortoiseshell tom with pale green eyes. ''Amore -'' She-cat that can see a cat's feelings for others. Very compassionate cat. Cream she-cat with dark blue eyes. ''Phasma -'' Tom. Newly member of SpiritClan. Very intelligent about the surrounding world, living and dead. ''Folium - ''Tom that can sense and is aware when nature is in trouble. Solid chocolate tom with forest green eyes. ''Lunar - ''Silver she-cat, sister of Solar. Newly memeber of SpiritClan. Black she-cat with silver paws and pale blue-silver eyes. ''Solar -'' Black to with white eyes, brother of Lunar. Newly member of SpiritClan. Black tom with golden paws and amber eyes. ''Visanti - ''Tom. Newly member of SpiritClan. ''Estus -'' Tom. Newly member of SpiritClan. GhostClan ''Fade - ''Dark gray tom that can turn intangible (not solid) and invisible. Leader. ''Ignis -'' Bright ginger tom with amber eyes. Can control fire.Second in command. ''Anguish - ''Tortoiseshell she-cat with ice-blue eyes. Can create pain in the mind. ''Phobus - ''Black tom with ice-blue eyes.Can cause fear. Anguish's brother. ''View - ''White she-cat with amber eyes. Can feel others' presence. New member. Rogues: ''Secret - ''Small gray she-cat. ''Puzzle - ''Brown tom. Loner: ''Mystery -'' Black tom. Kittypet: ''Soul - '''Ginger she-cat. Prologue - Aware "Master! Master!" a she-cat came rushing in, callling to her wise leader. The dark gray tom turned, his eyes with anger from being bothered from his resting. "What reason you have for wakening me!! Talk!" "I...I have felt a presence. One that I've never felt before. Very strong and..." she gulped and looked at him nervously, "...good." "What is this you say?" A tortoisehsell she-cat approached, studying the one who had given the news. The she-cat looked at her scared, but continued looking down at her paws. "I think that ''they have found their cats. For their plans thet we had heard of long ago." "Impossible! Fade. she lies!" the tortoiseshell she-cat said, terror in her mad voice. "Relax Anguish. They have false hopes...those that they spoke of may be real but that doesn't mean they will reach their destinies. Remember View can sence their presence." Fade meowed calmly. He sat down, moving his tail swiftly behind him and closed his eyes. Thinking. Thinking. Anguish looked at him impatiently. Padding from one side of the dark cave to the other. Her eyes with fury from her memories of the SpiritClan cats. This was very bad news. If they really had found their destined cats, then her hopes of winning was over. "What's all this?" a ginger tom padding in meowed. He was followed by a black tom who's eyes resembled Anguish. "I know what we will do. We know what SpiritClan plans on doing, and believe everything will tunr upside down for them." Chapter 1 - Going Night had approached at an incredible speed, and soon midnight would arrive. No cat imagined what expected surprises they would see, but they had hopes that it would be good. Expectations that this adventure would bring a great change to their lives. ---- Secret padded slowly, trembling, up the mountain. This mountain contained to bad memories and being back here wasn't a feeling she liked. She wished that atleast her brother, the one that had always protected her, would be here but he had declined the offer. Why did I have to come? ''she thought. As she neared the top, she found a small collection of bushes and brambles. It looked confortable enough so she lied down and rested for a while letting the tireness and worries slip out of her mind. ---- ''Tired. So tired. Mystery could hardly take another step. Travelling all night and day hadn't been the smartest idea, and now he was paying the price for not being patient. he had been led by his typical anxiousness and now he was partly asleep on his paws. He looked up to see that the sky was turning the normal night-sky dark and the moon was just coming out from the horizon. It's still very early and I'm very close. He walked towards a tree and just let his body fall beside it. With one simple second he was fast asleep, so deeply asleed that not even dreams penetrated his mind. ---- Soul waked up. Stretching as if she was super-flexible. The nigth was fast approaching and she didn't have time to waste. Her body feeling tired, but her mind was as confident as ever, thinking about how she was doing this for Pebble. he deserved something good, and his dream had been to be free. Now the air felt thick but welcoming. The cool breeze blowing against her pelt, and she felt a sudden feeling that someone was here with her. Guiding her. Taking her where she shoudl go. ---- His dreams had only contained two things. Stella and the Mountain. He felt like he had deserted his friends, but it was too late to go back. He had come this far and he wasn't giving up. He had a feeling that he was doing the rigth thing. He felt that whoever those cat had been, they only meant good and they had been telling the truth. He felt no more fear of them and only wanted to find out more. ---- Each cat was being led to the summit. Each expecting to see soemthing different but knowing that their destinies were going to change very soon. Chapter 2 - Arrived Darkness swept all around the ginger she-cat. Looking around she could see nothing and the feeling of going up was the only signal that she was going the right way. The suddenly the ground became flat. She took one step forward but no change happened. I'm here, she thought. No she could hear footsteps. Not many cats, maybe about four. Each of them comign from different locations and halting about the same time. "Whos' there?" came a voice from infrotn of her. No answer came. The tom who had spoken, listen carefully for an answer and felt a little sad that nobody had answered. He knew there were more cats around him. Maybe too scared to answer and in the same situation as him. Waiting for midnight, where hopefully something will happen. The brown tom sat down impatiently waiting. Then something happened. The sky light up with lights. But these lights were not normal. They were filled with rainbows of colours all over the sky. And in them, they could all see the faint shapes of animals. Many animals just peacefully floating in them. Out of the lights, many cats came out. In the small group of cats were same cats they had seen in their dreams. The lights brightened the whole summit, and now every of the four chosen cats were visible. Now they were looking from one another, studying each other. "You?!?" meowed Mystery looking straight in Soul's eyes. The ginger she-cat looked at him but said nothing. Scared of what followed next. "Welcome all of you!" came the voice from the cat at the front. His pelt was as pure as snow itself and his eyes shone each time he spoke. His body, like all of the other's was a little bit see through - just like the lights. He looked at each of the cats before continuing. "Puzzle. Soul. Mystery. Secret." he meowed saying each cat's name when he looked at them. "We have been expecting you for longer than you can ever imagine!" "Spirit, my name is. I welcome you." he meowed. "Explain why you are, here I will." Spirit stepped out of the lights and sat down on the high rock that was placed in the middle of the clearing. The rest of the cats followed him, and sat down around the high rock. Among them, was the same blue-gray she-cat, Aura, who had appeared in their dreams. She gracefully padded aroudn the group of cats and sat beside Spirit on the high rock. "For a long time, we've been planing to make clans. A clan is a group of cats that live togther in their territory, and care for each other." Spirit spoke. "There are different ranks in a clan. Leader, deputy, medicine cat, warriors, apprentices, elders, queens and kits. The leader is the cat who controls the entire clan. He is granted nine lives by us, so he can serve his clan. The deputy is the second in command of the clan, who helps the leader with different tasks. The medicine cat is who heals the cats in the clan and can sometimes get messages from us. He or she can be a mentor to an apprentice. The warriors are the cats that hunt and fight defending their clan. They can be mentors when they are training apprentices. Apprentices are at least six-moons old trainign to be a warriors or a medicine cat. Queens are the she-cat that are nursing kits or are pregnant. Kits are younger than six-moons. When they turn six-moons old they bexcome apprentices and their mother turns back into a warriors. Elders are the warriors that cannot figth or hunt anymore. They are honored and respected." he finished. The four chosen cats looked at them, their eyes still showed confusion. "We have chosne you, to be the four leaders of the four clans. PuzzleClan, SecretClan, MysteryClan and SoulClan." Aura spoke. "You will become the leaders; Puzzlestar, Secretstar, Mysterystar and Soulstar if you accept." Mystery stood up, "But who will join the clans? Where will we live. You said we'd have territories." "We have fore-seen that many cats will arrive and join your clans. But you must have patience and confidence, because you are the ones that will invite them to your clans." Spirit spoke. "And the territories, we have split them for the four of you to share. The deep forest shall be PuzzleClan's territory. The grasslands and small-tree forest, where you live, shall be SecretClan's territory. The forest reaching to the ocean, shall be MysteryClan's territory. And the rocky and tall-tree forest shall be SoulClan's territory." Aura finished. "What is your choice?" Secret, Puzzle, Mystery and Soul looked around at each other. Thoughts flashed back and forth their minds. "I will accept." Soul stood up and meowed. She knew it was the right thing to do. It was the reason she came here for. It was her destiny. "I will too." Mystery meowed. An adventure. He had been born for this and now it was all coming true. "As will I." meowed Puzzle, sounding confident. They all looked at Secret. She felt their focus on her. She didn't know what to say. It seemed hard to do, but Whisper had told her to believe in herself. She was unsure. "I accept." she meowed, hoping she wouldn't regret her answer. All cats from SpiritClan smiled. "Very well. Then we shall introduce ourselves and teach you of the code thet you must live by. The Warrior Code." Chapter 3 - The Code "You already know Aura. She is my second in command. She has the power to see a cat's will to live and their auras. She has seen how great you will is." Spirit meowed as Aura stood up. "This is Umbra." he meowed as a black she-cat padded forward from the group. "She can see and sense the darkness in a cat, but no darkness she has found in you." "This is Joy." a brigh ginger she-cat came forward as Umbra backed away. "She has the ability to see and bring happiness in a cat and to their life. Her power is very strong and good, but must not be abused of or great sorrow it will bring." When he finished, Joy backed away. "This is Sorrow." a solid-gray she-cat stood up, "She can control the sadness in a cat's life and can also see it coming. She has been able to know about many prophecies with this gift." Sorrow smiled and greeted them. "This is End," he meowed pointing at a golden tom that stood up from the back of the group, "He has the ability to bring a cat's life to an end, but his power has many limits and he only uses them when necessary. He can also know when a cat's life is coming to an end. Yours, my friends, is just in it's beginning." "This is Anima." a silver tabby she-cat stepped forth as End sat back down. "She interpret symbols and can tell when something's coming. She helps us make prophecies or help with them." "This is Tempus." a dark brown tabby smiled at them. "He can see the pasts of cats and has seen yours "This is Solis." a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes stepped forward, his muscles crealy visible in the lights. "He has the ability to see through any animal's eyes." "This compassionate cat over here is Amore." he flicked his tail over to a silver tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. "She can sense feelings from cats. Friendship, companionship, love..." he said the last word with a different tone. "This is Phasma over here. New member of SpiritClan." he pointed over to a black and gray tom. "His very intelligent of the world sourrounding us, living and dead and a wise cat for advice giving." "Over there is Folium." a solid chocolate tom stood up and smiled at the leaders-to-bes. "He can sense when nature's in trouble and when different seasons are coming." "And finally, these are some of our youngest members, Lunar and her brother Solar." a black she-cat with silver paws flicked her tail and a black tom with golden paws smiled. "And also, Visanti and Estus." he pointed at the last two members. "Now that introduced ourselves we have, tell you about the warrior code we will." Spirit meowed and stepped aside as Aura gracefully made her way to take his position. Her movements were swift and fast, but still slow, letting her pelt flow along the way. "The Warrior Code is a Code by which you must live. It will keep peace among your clans and will set boundaries that must not be crossed for everyon's good will." she explained. She then sat down, putting her tail to one side, resting on a stone. "Rule number one, defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan Two, do not hunt or trespass on another Clans' territory Three, elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the Elders Four, prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks To SpiritClan for its life Five. a kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice Six, newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name Seven, a cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice Eight, the deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires Nine, after the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh Ten, a Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time Eleven, boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats Twelve, no warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan Thirteen, the word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. It's law. Fourteen, an honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense Fifteen, a warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet and finally... Sixteen, medicine Cats may not have a mate or kits." she spoke every rule with a very especific tone. Every word was clearly said. "The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice some unpleasant task. In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan. Cats who broke the Code severely and repeatedly end up in the Shade Place with the Ghostclanners after their death, instead of reaching SpiritClan." Aura stood up and just as fast as she took Spirit's position, she left, letting another cat in her position. Now a silver tabby she-cat stepped forward, her pale blue eyes showing no anger or negative feelings. "You four, are the source and power of new hope. You have a great responsibility and must be careful with the power you have been granted." As Anime finished meowing, four SpiritClan cats stepped up to each of the cats. A bright ginger she-cat stepped forward and stood still infront of Puzzle. "With the power granted from SpiritClan, I give you the gift of healing. This gift will allow you to heal youself as well as others whom you touch. Be careful, this power shouldn't be abused and each time you heal, your life energy will decrease." As Joy finished speaking, she padded back to join her clanmates. A solid gray she-cat stepped forward and sat infront of Secret. "With the power granted from SpiritClan, I give you the gift of past seeing. This gift will allow you to see the pasts in visions and dream of those sourrounding you. Be careful, too much seeing can blind a cat from the real world and put them in just a daydream." Sorrow stepped back she she finished meowing the last word. A dark brown tabby tom stpped up to Soul and remained still. "With the power granted from SpiritClan, I give you the gift of dream walking. This will allow you to walk through those who are near you's dreams. Careful now, some things and personal lifes and struggles are better unknown or too much stress can kill a cat." Tempus finished and sat back down near his fello SpiritClanners. Finally, a cream she-cat padded up to Mystery and sat in front of him. "With the power granted from SpiritClan, I give you the gift of future seeing. This will allow you to be aware of coming dangers. Only you will be able to control when those visions come, but when your offspring oftain the gift, yours will decrease. It is only up to you to find out what they mean." Amore stepped back. Now the SpiritClanners looked at the future leaders. "Give you your nine lives, we will now." Spirit's voice echoed through the mountain's summit. Chapter 4 - Off Alone The lighst were now gone and the sky was getting brighter. Nigth was coming to an end, and morning was making it's way. The four leaders were now left alone in the summit of the mountain, for the first time being able to see each others' faces without the spirit lights. For a few heartbeats, all of them kept quiet. Still trying to get everything that had happened tonight through their minds. "That was something!" Mysterystar blurted out! "It just seems to umbelibable! I mean everything has changed! It's great!" Soul meowed standing up excitely. "And I can't believe ''you're ''here!" She said pointing at Mysterystar with her tail. "You two know each other?" Puzzlestar asked, looking puzzled. "She woke me up when she was making this dog bark. Dogs are so mousebrained!" Mysterystar meowed, laughing at the memory. The three of them started laughing, except for Secretstar. She was just sitting there, listening but not making any sound. "You all right Secretstar?" Soulstar suddenly asked, noticing for the first time that she wasn't saying anything. "Oh, well I was just thinking everything through. It's going to be taught. Getting our whole clans together." Now laughter was gone and everybody was looking more serious. Puzzlestar nodded. "I agree. We better get back to our territory. explore it and set the new borders." Enjoy! ッ